


Under My Skin

by FandomStar



Series: Ol' Blue Eyes (And His Funny Valentine) [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Planet, Arguing, Hope, M/M, Protectiveness, Self-Sacrifice, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: Spock's love for Leonard is illogical. But it is there. He knows any relationship with Leonard would never work, yet he would give his life for him. If only Leonard could see that.





	Under My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> As it's bank holiday, and I have the day off school, I'm posting this in the morning (for me). I plan to spend the rest of the day watching TAS!  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!  
> (The paragraph with * at the beginning is in Spock's head.)  
> Song - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=C1AHec7sfZ8

"You... you green-blooded hobgoblin!" Leonard exclaimed, before storming off the bridge.

Spock frowned after him. He hadn't realized that Leonard was so passionate about their debate topic. He didn't like seeing the doctor so genuinely upset, much less being the source of the emotion.

"Don't worry, he'll be back." Jim assured Spock, leaning against the railing and smirking a little.

Jim is usually very good at reading their friend, and, as such, is often right about these things. This time is no different, as Leonard joined them in the mess hall that evening.

"Glad you could make it, Bones." Jim said, grinning.

"Yeah," Leonard replied, before looking at Spock. "Sorry about earlier. I overreacted."

"I apologize as well. I never intend for our debates to go that far." Spock told him.

"Me neither," Leonard agreed, his gaze boring into Spock, a gaze that made the Vulcan's skin tingle. "So, anythin' interestin' happen after that?"

With Leonard's focus on Jim, Spock tried to compose himself. He usually had more control over his emotions, over his attraction toward his friend.

"So, I'm thinking of sitting out on the next away mission," Jim commented. "How do you two feel about that?"

"It's fine by me," Leonard replied. "Spock?"

"Of course," Spock agreed. "But may I ask why you are not joining us?"

"I have a lot of reports to catch up on," Jim replied. "Besides, I want the two of you to work together. I don't really give you the chance to do that so... I'm giving it to you!"

A little nervously, Spock glanced at Leonard. He was smiling.

"Sounds good to me." he commented.

Spock shivered undetectably under the doctor's gaze and nodded in agreement.

* * *

_I've got you under my skin._

_I've got you deep in the heart of me._

_So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me._

_I've got you under my skin._

_I'd tried so not to give in._

_I said to myself: this affair never will go so well._

_But why should I try to resist when baby I know so well_

_I've got you under my skin?_

* * *

"Well, this is a nice little place, isn't it?" Leonard commented, kneeling beside a flowerbed.

"I would hardly call it little," Spock replied, looking up from his tricorder. "But it is... nice, as you put it."

Grinning, Leonard turned to look at him. Although he knew it was only because of his agreement, Spock quickly looked away, back to his tricorder. Still smiling, Leonard carried on taking readings from the flowers. Deciding to abandon his research of the atmosphere (it was very similar to Earth's) Spock crouched next to Leonard.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Tryin' to figure out how these things work," Leonard replied, tapping the stem of a flower. "I've never seen any plant like it."

Suddenly, looking over Spock's shoulder, he frowned as he squinted into the distance.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing.

Spock stood with his tricorder in his hands and focused on the dark blur advancing on them.

"Life forms," he informed the man beside him. "Presumably indigenous to this planet."

"But the ship's sensors didn't pick pick up any life on this planet." Leonard pointed out.

"No, they did not." Spock agreed.

"They look angry. Do you think we should leave?"

"That would seem wise."

"Well, come on!"

Leonard grabbed Spock's arm and ran. When they found a cave to hide in, Spock took his communicator out.

"Spock to Enterprise," he said. "Spock to Enterprise, come in Enterprise."

"Nothing?" Leonard asked, staring at Spock.

The Vulcan shook his head.

"Maybe we could go further into the cave?" Leonard desperately suggested.

"No, the natives may be cave dwellers, which would put us in considerably more danger." Spock told him.

As the shouting natives grew louder, Leonard's eyes widened. When a group of dark skinned humanoids appeared at the cave's mouth, Spock stepped in front of the doctor protectively.

"You trespass!" one of the people shouted.

"If ya gave us time, we'd leave!" Leonard told the people.

"We did not know you were here," Spock informed them. "We will leave peacefully."

"No!" the man, clearly the leader, yelled, pulling a spear from a carrier slung on his back.

He threw it at Spock.

"Spock!" Leonard yelled.

He caught Spock as he fell to the ground. Before taking his medkit out, Leonard glanced at the planet's natives.

"Yer gonna be okay, Spock." he reassured Spock, putting a hand on his chest.

That was the last thing Spock heard.

*

A familiar figure sat opposite Spock.

"You have hope," Sarek stated, coldly, more coldly than Spock remembered. "You have human hope when you chose to be Vulcan, and for something impossible to you. How many other ways will you disappoint me?"

Spock looked at the ground, before raising his eyes back to his father.

"I have hope for something that will never happen, something I can never have," he said. "I know that."

"There is no hope," Sarek told his son. "You must see that."

"I love him. As long as I love him, I will hope," Spock said. "For it is hope that keeps us alive."

* * *

_I'd sacrifice everything come what might_

_For the sake of having you near_

_In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night_

_And repeats, repeats in my ear:_

_Don't you know, little fool, you never can win?_

_Use your mentality, wake up to reality._

_But each time I do just the thought of you_

_Makes me stop before I begin_

_'Cause I've got you under my skin._

"You... you green-blooded hobgoblin!" Leonard exclaimed, before storming off the bridge.

Spock frowned after him. He hadn't realized that Leonard was so passionate about their debate topic. He didn't like seeing the doctor so genuinely upset, much less being the source of the emotion.

"Don't worry, he'll be back." Jim assured Spock, leaning against the railing and smirking a little.

Jim is usually very good at reading their friend, and, as such, is often right about these things. This time is no different, as Leonard joined them in the mess hall that evening.

"Glad you could make it, Bones." Jim said, grinning.

"Yeah," Leonard replied, before looking at Spock. "Sorry about earlier. I overreacted."

"I apologize as well. I never intend for our debates to go that far." Spock told him.

"Me neither," Leonard agreed, his gaze boring into Spock, a gaze that made the Vulcan's skin tingle. "So, anythin' interestin' happen after that?"

With Leonard's focus on Jim, Spock tried to compose himself. He usually had more control over his emotions, over his attraction toward his friend.

"So, I'm thinking of sitting out on the next away mission," Jim commented. "How do you two feel about that?"

"It's fine by me," Leonard replied. "Spock?"

"Of course," Spock agreed. "But may I ask why you are not joining us?"

"I have a lot of reports to catch up on," Jim replied. "Besides, I want the two of you to work together. I don't really give you the chance to do that so... I'm giving it to you!"

A little nervously, Spock glanced at Leonard. He was smiling.

"Sounds good to me." he commented.

Spock shivered undetectably under the doctor's gaze and nodded in agreement.

* * *

_I've got you under my skin._

_I've got you deep in the heart of me._

_So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me._

_I've got you under my skin._

_I'd tried so not to give in._

_I said to myself: this affair never will go so well._

_But why should I try to resist when baby I know so well_

_I've got you under my skin?_

* * *

"Well, this is a nice little place, isn't it?" Leonard commented, kneeling beside a flowerbed.

"I would hardly call it little," Spock replied, looking up from his tricorder. "But it is... nice, as you put it."

Grinning, Leonard turned to look at him. Although he knew it was only because of his agreement, Spock quickly looked away, back to his tricorder. Still smiling, Leonard carried on taking readings from the flowers. Deciding to abandon his research of the atmosphere (it was very similar to Earth's) Spock crouched next to Leonard.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Tryin' to figure out how these things work," Leonard replied, tapping the stem of a flower. "I've never seen any plant like it."

Suddenly, looking over Spock's shoulder, he frowned as he squinted into the distance.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing.

Spock stood with his tricorder in his hands and focused on the dark blur advancing on them.

"Life forms," he informed the man beside him. "Presumably indigenous to this planet."

"But the ship's sensors didn't pick pick up any life on this planet." Leonard pointed out.

"No, they did not." Spock agreed.

"They look angry. Do you think we should leave?"

"That would seem wise."

"Well, come on!"

Leonard grabbed Spock's arm and ran. When they found a cave to hide in, Spock took his communicator out.

"Spock to Enterprise," he said. "Spock to Enterprise, come in Enterprise."

"Nothing?" Leonard asked, staring at Spock.

The Vulcan shook his head.

"Maybe we could go further into the cave?" Leonard desperately suggested.

"No, the natives may be cave dwellers, which would put us in considerably more danger." Spock told him.

As the shouting natives grew louder, Leonard's eyes widened. When a group of dark skinned humanoids appeared at the cave's mouth, Spock stepped in front of the doctor protectively.

"You trespass!" one of the people shouted.

"If ya gave us time, we'd leave!" Leonard told the people.

"We did not know you were here," Spock informed them. "We will leave peacefully."

"No!" the man, clearly the leader, yelled, pulling a spear from a carrier slung on his back.

He threw it at Spock.

"Spock!" Leonard yelled.

He caught Spock as he fell to the ground. Before taking his medkit out, Leonard glanced at the planet's natives.

"Yer gonna be okay, Spock." he reassured Spock, putting a hand on his chest.

That was the last thing Spock heard.

*

A familiar figure sat opposite Spock.

"You have hope," Sarek stated, coldly, more coldly than Spock remembered. "You have human hope when you chose to be Vulcan, and for something impossible to you. How many other ways will you disappoint me?"

Spock looked at the ground, before raising his eyes back to his father.

"I have hope for something that will never happen, something I can never have," he said. "I know that."

"There is no hope," Sarek told his son. "You must see that."

"I love him. As long as I love him, I will hope," Spock said. "For it is hope that keeps us alive."

* * *

_I'd sacrifice everything come what might_

_For the sake of having you near_

_In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night_

_And repeats, repeats in my ear:_

_Don't you know, little fool, you never can win?_

_Use your mentality, wake up to reality._

_But each time I do just the thought of you_

_Makes me stop before I begin_

_'Cause I've got you under my skin._

* * *

"Leonard," Spock murmured, searching around for something of the doctor to hold onto, relaxing when Leonard's hand found his. "Leonard, don't leave."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Leonard assured him, taking a seat beside the bed.

When Spock blinked his eyes open, he found himself in sickbay on the Enterprise. He tried to sit up, but was stopped by Leonard pushing his shoulder back.

"They got ya pretty bad," Leonard told him. "I only just got ya back here in time."

Spock sighed, and let himself settle on the bed. 

"You were talking while you were unconscious," Leonard commented, pausing before asking, "Yer in love with Jim, aren't ya?"

"No," Spock replied, frowning in confusion. "Why would I be?"

"Oh! You were saying you were in love with someone, I assumed..."

"You assumed incorrectly. Very incorrectly."

Spock brought a hand to Leonard's jaw. As Leonard's eyes widened, Spock guided their mouths together.

"I  _was_ very wrong." Leonard agreed in a breath.

"As it seems I was," Spock replied. "I never thought that I could have this, that I could win."

Leonard chuckled, and sat up.

"Ya haven't yet! Ya've still got ta get through this!" he pointed out. "But I'm pretty sure you will. How about dinner once yer recovered?"

A rare smile spread across Spock's face.

"That sounds nice," he commented, fondling Leonard's hand. "I look forward to it."

* * *

_I would sacrifice anything come what might_

_For the sake of having you near_

_In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night_

_And repeats, how it yells in my ear:_

_Don't you know, little fool, you never can win?_

_Why not use your mentality, step up - wake up to reality!_

_But each time I do just the thought of you_

_Makes me stop just before I begin_

_'Cause I've got you under my skin._

_Yes I've got you under my skin._

* * *

 


End file.
